Guda Guda Shipping Order
by Coryphaeus
Summary: ""Please go out with each other. - Fou." Silence reigned supreme. "… HUH?" [...]" Apparently, the Chaldea staff needs its share of Love. Who else but Okita Souji and Oda Nobunaga to answer their needs? Okita/Nobbu.
1. Prologue : Gudako

**Guda Guda/Shipping Order**

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY PEOPLE WOULD SHIP OKITA x NOBBU", I said. But then, when I asked my friends about what ships they would like to read about, that one ship was given to me. _I'm watching you, the One that Suggested me to Write About Them_. Anyway.

This is a fanfic about Okita-san "DAISHOURI" Souji and Oda NOBBUnaga from Fate/Grand Order, set in Chaldea. There is no particular timeline (why would I set one for a story that messy ?). Basically, it's just me trying to find a reason for their ship – and come to like it, I suppose. Also having fun. I mean, Nobbu is one of my favorite Servants, why wouldn't I enjoy writing about her !? (Though shipping her with Okita bothers me a bit ...)

Just like both of them, I wanted this fanfic to be as GUDA GUDA/Messy as possible, so I tried to push the humor to its limits, avoiding as much as possible being out of character (and I hope I did/will do a good job on that). That's why this time, Gudako is really, really, REALLY pushing it (but not too much ! … I hope !).

Also, it's slightly based on the Japanese notion of Boke/Tsukkomi. Google it if you don't know, it's a really nice concept you'd find pretty much anywhere in Japanese comedy !

Though at times it'll get a bit … sad. Dark. I don't know. Oh well.

Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this story, as much as I did by writing it. And don't forget.

Nobbu is superior to Okita.

 **[Note : The story will contain a minimum of three chapters. I don't have a particular schedule for them, but they won't take years to come out, don't worry.]**

 **···················**

"Please go out with each other.

\- Fou."

Silence reigned supreme.

"" … HUH !? ""

If both Okita Souji and Oda Nobunaga, two famous Japanese figures, were dumbfounded … Fujimaru Ritsuka, on the other hand, seemed desperate. So desperate that she actually bowed down in front of them - though she was sitting in front of her desk.

"Please ! This is for everyone's sake ! For Chaldea's sake ! FOR HUMANITY'S SAKE !

\- No, no, no, what are you talking about ? What's with this nonsense ? What does us becoming a couple have anything to do with saving humanity !? Don't tell me this is the reason you told us to come here as soon as possible !"

Slamming her hands on her Master's desk, Okita retorted. She was right. Ritsuka did tell her and Nobbu to hurry there. And now, she was asking them to become a couple – even though she knew how the Shinsengumi's First Division Captain and Japan's First Unifier acted with each other – fighting like dogs and cats. Be it about getting new outfits or comparing their rarity as a Servant – whenever those two were concerned, it always ended up in a complete mess. And Ritsuka experienced it first-hand. So why !?

Acting now like some sort of company CEO in front of her regrettable employees, Ritsuka sighed while shaking her head – shrugging as well, which caused the poor, ignored Okita to clench her fists from the built-up frustration. Then, out of nowhere, the redhead took out a clean tissue to wipe her fake tears, caressing Fou's fluffy hair with her free hand.

"Mashu, they refused … It's all over … Chaldea will fall …

\- Now, now ..."

Mashu Kyrielite, smiling nervously, patted her senior's shoulder. Though she tried to be discreet, not to get involved in this, in the end, she would always be there to support her Senpai – no matter how dumb she may act like. Even now.

"Hey, hey, don't act all sad, now ! You know, you can say all you want that it's for Humanity's sake, but we still don't even know why ! We're the ones that should cry !"

Nobunaga, which was silent all this time, finally showed her own displeasure as well. Why wouldn't she !? She was already tired to deal with Okita's smugness of being a five-star Servant (besides being erased from Majin Saber's background story, as she originally brought the "Majin" in the title, but that was out of the topic). And now she had to act like she was feeling all "doki doki" from being around her !? She already had to give up a star because of that Saber – though it was a complete loss, since said Saber ended up with shit stats that fitted the Assassin-class. Wasn't that asking for too much !?

""Besides ! Why are you going along with it, Mashu !?""

\- Um, well ..."

Mashu hesitated. She was facing two powerful Servants, whose parameters probably went up like a Berserker's due to their anger. Even though she is a Shielder, protecting her Master wouldn't be a piece of cake there …

Thankfully for the pink-haired Demi-Servant, the reason for all this commotion raised its voice … laughing.

"Now now, I'll explain. Just don't bully poor Mashu, she did nothing wrong there."

Pausing, Ritsuka joined her hands, and took a dramatical pose, placing them in front of her face. She seemed like she was trying to parody someone – going as far as speaking in a low voice.

"Do you know … what Yuri is ?"

Another silence.

"… Alright, I'm done here.

\- Wait ! No ! Come back ! I didn't even explain yet !"

Grabbing Okita's Shinsengumi haori, Ritsuka got on her desk to stop her from leaving – causing the swordsman to almost fall on the ground. However, she was able to regain her balance. Thanks to her hand reaching Nobbu's head and holding it. Quite forcefully, actually. A bit too much, maybe.

"… You little– !"

…

Seven minutes and thirty-six seconds were lost, during which Okita and Nobbu bickered with their fists and feet, soon followed by swords and the Fool of Owari's own matchlock guns. A strange sight indeed, especially now that the floor, walls, and even ceiling had cuts and holes, bullet-size.

But that was not enough to make Humanity's last Master fall back, unfortunately.

"… Where was I ? Oh, right. The whole Yuri thing.

\- Fou …"

Ritsuka sighed painfully – followed by Fou. They weren't injured thanks to Mashu's shield, but it sure was difficult to calm the two Honnoji incident Servants. Though they calmed down, it was only temporary before they throw another fit – Okita crossed her arms, looking annoyed, while Nobbu clicked her tongue. Gudako smiled at the sight. Bitterly.

Yep. She had to act fast or another disaster was soon about to occur in this poor, already damaged room.

"As you already know … Spring is coming soon. That won't change much for Chaldea since we're located in the mountains, but, spring is still spring, you know ?"

She raised her fist slowly, her eyes burning with passion.

"Spring means rebirth, starting anew ! It means the end of struggles ! Regaining your lost happiness, once the long winter monthes end ! Spring means … Love !

\- Fo-fou !

\- Humans cannot achieve anything if love is not involved. The thing is, Chaldea doesn't have enough love. So it won't accomplish much. Our staff is way too busy for dating. No, actually, they are dating, but that's with their job ! They are far more concerned about History and saving the world than the people around them in the present ! They can't allow themselves to ! And that's not even out of love for their work ! It's out of duty ! They no longer hope ; they act out of desperation … Love is lost … That's why … That's why … !"

Slamming with both hands the poor desk that suffered enough for the day, Ritsuka got up.

"That's why we need you both to give them a new hope ! Hope born from love, and innocence ! Hope whose sole ingredient is Positivity ! We need you two to show them the pure love that can only be born … between two giiirls !"

Baaam !

Putting way too much energy, Ritsuka, somehow, flipped over the now defeated desk. It was dramatical. It was … epic, in a way – that is, her speech, her gestures … But, all things considered : it was still the same.

Fujimaru Ritsuka, a young soul that still belongs to the world of the living, asked (ordered being the most accurate word) two great, famous warriors who used to outlive many battlefields, and that she ought to respect … to become intimate. That was impolite, in the sense that she no longer respected their own feelings – feelings of rivalry that fueled their merciless bickering.

And with that, the ill Servant was not going to let it pass by. Ritsuka was reaching the limits of the swordsman's patience, and it was nothing surprising for Okita to outburst at and about anything that would annoy her. Of course, she would never raise her sword towards her Master – but her words were enough to cut through their silliness.

"Are you making fun of us, Master ? If so, it's not too late to stop before I get really angry."

It always has been very easy to know what feelings Okita has, depending on her tone of voice. Either it is high pitched, in which case she is excited, happy, or just being her usual dorky self – or her voice is unusually low : this being a warning sign that she feels nothing positive.

At that moment, not only her voice was low, but emotionless as well. Gudako's nonsense was getting so ridiculous that she did not want to bother with it, no more – especially since it concerned Nobbu as well.

It bothered her. A lot.

Her ? And Nobbu ? Ha ! Don't make her laugh ! _That_ Nobbu ? That joke of a heroic spirit that has a tendency to get naked – and look like a creep by only putting on her cloak ! Sure, she can be quite impressive at times, but there is NOTHING that would make Okita fall for her – even fake it. She was the strong, invincible Okita-san, after all. So why was her Master making such an impossible and disrepectful request !?

Speaking of said Master, now she was sulking while playing with her fingers. Why was she reliable and responsible only when needed …?

"But, but …

\- Alright, alright. I'll listen to what you have to say."

It wasn't Fou nor Mashu, whom Ritsuka went to for comfort. It was Nobbu.

"Huh …?"

With her legs and arms crossed, sitting straight on her wobbly chair : there she was, looking displeased but at the same time resigned. The Shinsengumi Captain couldn't contain her surprise.

"Is it really alright with you, miss Oda ?"

Mashu was the first one to speak. A surprising, no, completely unexpected green light was given by the one that, only minutes ago, shot bullets at her soon-to-be accomplice. Thus, everyone looked at the black-clad Servant, astonished.

"What's with your faces …? Anyway, I said I'm fine with talking about it, not to do it. Come on, Okita, sit down, sit down. If it's really for "Humanity's sake" then we should at least listen to them.

\- But !

\- Hey, we don't even know everything yet. Let's hear them. Then, if they can't convince us, we can always refuse.

\- Fou.

\- But … uh … Ugh, fine."

Awkwardly, still astounded by Oda's sudden agreement, Okita sat down. Once that was done, the other Japanese Servant sighed loudly, then places her hands on her knees. Now, she was talking business.

"The thing is, there's that. Why do you want us to act, and how ? I mean, I honestly don't want to just go and do the typical couple stuff. Remember, I have Kicho, you know.

\- Oh. You're right."

Nobbu raised a good point. Before becoming a Servant, she was a living human, like any other – she was born, and died many years later. In between, she went through childhood, to adulthood, met people, loved them … And got intimate with some. Sure, Okita did not live long enough to actually experience love – living the life of a true samurai. But Nobbu did, and Kicho was her wife. Even after death, the feelings of love she harbored for her were still present.

"Well … It's … not ... like you can't love Okita as well, you know …?

\- Hey. Take that back.

\- Hmmm …

\- Hey."

Ritsuka frowned, and closed her eyes – now was Nobunaga's turn to feel ignored. She did not know how to answer – no, she had no real answer whatsoever. Actually … Her train of thought did not go further than "Hey, Okita and Nobbu would make a great couple ! Don't you think so Mashu !?".

She had arguments as to why they make a great pair : they both came to Chaldea at the same time, their color pattern is the opposite to each other – so were their personalities, plus their relationship was one that people would find interesting as the beginning of a romance. But all of it only is speculation, sadly. That did not mean it would be good start for one of the greatest romantic relationships ever born in mankind's history – let alone a simpler, tamer one.

At some point, everyone noticed that Ritsuka had no idea what to say. Not that they expected her to give a smart answer, but … not being able to come up with a response set another new low. Just how dumb could she be …?

Everyone waited for her to say something – and the whole time, Ritsuka was lost in her thoughts. Fou yawned from the wait.

"Senpai, I think we should reconsider–

\- Oh, I know !"

Opening her eyes, brimming with excitement, Ritsuka pointed her finger to the ceiling.

"Let's ask everyone !

\- I'm sorry, what ?"

Mashu raised her eyebrows. Facing her, the two other Servants looked at each other : they didn't understand where she was coming from, and the feeling was mutual. She took that much time to come up with that !?

"I'm saying that we should go and gather everyone's ideas ! There must be some of them that would help us and give us ideas to make the perfect love story for Okita and Nobbu !

\- I am not sure I follow …

\- Come on, come on ! Let's go, Mashu ! Both of you too, come with us !"

Pulling Mashu towards the exit, the redhead hummed. Ritsuka was determined to make that Yuri story happen, and there was nothing that could stop her yet … Knowing that very well, the two veteran warriors were dejected. Majin Archer waited a bit, then got up first.

"Aaaah … That won't end well … I shouldn't have come …

\- What's done is done, it can't be helped. Come on, let's go. Who knows what they'll do if we don't ...

\- Yeah … I just hope it'll settle quickly …

\- Fou ..."

Coughing a bit, the Shinsengumi captain complained as she stood up – only to fall back on her chair. Her tuberculosis was acting up – no wonder, since she did nothing but get angry the whole time. She sighed painfully. Her face was slightly paler than earlier, and her trembling hand went on her chest.

The Japanese unifier frowned at the sight. She was feeling bad, alright. So much that she couldn't even stand up straight.

"You're really feeble, you know that ?

\- Say what !?"

Bursting out even though she is a Quick-based Saber, Okita raised her strangely husky voice – which caused her pain to get worse. She had to hold on to her chair back. Nobbu sighed, before coming closer to Okita.

"Hey, hey, don't shout like that when you're in that state. There. Lean on me if you need it."

Giving her shoulder, Nobbu looked unusually calm, with a tint of fatigue. Just like Okita, she wanted to get it over with, before things end up being too messy. However, with those red eyes … She looked as dangerous as ever. She _is_ the merciless Demon King of the Sixth Heaven, after all. So even if, at that moment, she was being generous, it was in no way reassuring.

"No thanks. I'll be fine. Besides ... you're too small for me to lean on you.

\- … How rude ! Fine, get there on your own !"

Turning around without hesitation, Nobunaga left the room, growling. Truly merciless. Now, Okita was all alone in the room – sitting down, once again. So exhausted. Was it the right thing to do, she wondered …? It is rare for Nobbu to act that way with anyone else but their Master – but that behavior is fair. All of them are Servants, so there is no point in actually worrying about their physical health, after all.

Such an offer was, as such, something that caught the ill Servant off-guard …

Souji's neck tickled. Taking slow, deep breaths with her eyes closed, it was only now that she realized Fou's presence, sitting down on her shoulder. Was Fou trying to comfort, support her …?

Smiling at the small animal, the warrior chuckled.

"Let's catch up with them in a few minutes, okay …?"

A bit of sadness filled her words …


	2. Chapter 1 : Andersen

Tuberculosis.

If it weren't for that disease, Okita Souji would've lived for far longer than she actually did. This much was obvious. But was it her disease that decided her happiness? Would she have lived happily without it? For her to live a normal life … Surrounded by her peers in the Shinsengumi … "Fighting until the end", like a true samurai should.

Those thoughts crossed Souji's mind many times. Each and every time, her chest would ache from the pain – both from her disease and what it caused in her life. Each and every time … Even now, as she walked through the corridors alongside Fou, Souji couldn't stop herself from thinking about it. She had to stop ; how would Ritsuka react if she were to see her suffering? Sure, Ritsuka acts dumb most of the time, but when things get serious, she's like a different person. A serious Ritsuka is scary – not that she herself becomes fearsome, but that the situation can't be taken lightly when that happens.

Only a few meters before Souji arrived at her destination : Chaldea's dining hall. That left her only a few seconds to cheer up and act like nothing happened. Slowing her pace, now facing the door, the Shinsengumi captain slapped her cheeks. That was enough to startle poor little Fou, to whom Okita gave a small apologetic smile. Taking a slow, deep breath : careful not to upset her body, the swordswoman calmed down. Once that was done, she opens the door, and then…

"PLEASE, HANS! I BEG YOU!  
\- I told you already. I don't have time for that kind of crap!  
\- Chaldea's share of love isn't something you call crap! C'mon, Hans, at least humor me just a bit!  
\- I said no! Why are you being such a troublesome Master?!"

Ah, she wants to leave.  
Clinging to Hans's shorts, Ritsuka was lying on the floor, acting like a deadweight for Andersen. She was loud, annoying, and faked crying, while the famous writer's face clearly showed his disgust. That was enough to understand the situation: the first person Ritsuka went to — by that, Okita meant "ran into before catching them" — was Hans Christian Andersen. The perfect choice. No, the perfect prey for the love-craving Master!

"Ah, you're finally here. Feeling better now?  
\- Huh? Was there something wrong with miss Okita?"

On the side, Nobunaga and Mashu sat down on a chair, drinking black tea from Japanese teacups. The sight of the Japanese unifier and the demi-Servant, calm and composed, contrasted with the many screeches Ritsuka made, rhythming with Andersen's groans. Okita laughed nervously before answering.

"Yes, I'm feeling better for now…  
\- Good, then. Oh, want some tea? There's a lot left.  
\- Ah, uh … Sure."

Pushing the chair next to her, before taking out one of the teacups on the tray: Nobbu seemed to have forgotten what happened earlier. "She really is unconsciously generous, huh" thought Okita while sitting down. Only then did she realize something else, much more important — and obvious.

"By the way, where are the other Servants? Isn't almost time to eat…?"

The dining hall was surprisingly empty. Usually, at this time of the day, many people would gather: either to eat, or to take a break from the work. Be it humans or Servants, they would all assemble and forget about their potential hostilities to enjoy their meal — the source of life for some, and the sweet nostalgia of their past for others. The weirdest part was that many things were left as they were. She recognized Artoria's mantle, Carmilla's and Mozart's masks — even Jeanne's flag!? They couldn't be at the Gate, could they…?  
Mashu's gaze drifted on the side, while Nobbu gave Souji her teacup without a word. Fou, that was now resting on the table next to the teapot, slowly moved its tail left and right — ignoring both the question and the commotion.

"Well … Let's just say that they dodged a bullet…  
\- I'm sorry, I didn't understand."

Clearing her throat, Mashu clarified her words.

"When we arrived in the dining hall, Senpai suddenly yelled that she wanted the staff to get out, that she had an urgent meeting with all Servants … So the staff got away as fast as they could. But then, when mister Emiya asked what was wrong, and Senpai answered that she needed romance material …  
\- … Ah, you don't need to tell me the rest. I think I got it."

Okita's face turned as white as Mashu's. To that, Nobbu adds while drinking:

"In the end, only that guy wasn't able to run away. I pity him.  
\- Why didn't you try to help him…?  
\- If I were able to stop our Master, I would've already done so earlier, you know.  
\- Ah, right ... "

And so the trio observed their Master's torture, powerless.  
The poor tortured man had the wrong timing, and, contrary to other Servants, clearly didn't have the strength to oppose and get away from Ritsuka. The small, juvenile body he was summoned with, didn't allow him to do so. His Strength, Agility, Endurance and Luck were all E-Rank. His Noble Phantasm had an average C-Rank. Only his Magic was top notch ... But that much is not surprising with his class. In other words, he was below-average as a Servant, but good enough to be of use in some situations. Being a two-star Servant is already an honor the system did to him, even.  
But this was not what mattered the most. Yes, his usefulness as a Servant didn't matter there. What was important was him being a Heroic Spirit — what made him a man worth to fight for the Grail, a man that had importance in mankind's history.  
 _He was a writer._ Put more bluntly, Andersen was a man that was granted the capacity to come up with stories, and write them beautifully. Famous worldwide, his words captivated hundreds, no, thousands of people. _And he couldn't escape._ Wasn't he perfect for the job of coming up with material for the (fake) romance between the two Japanese warriors? That thought surely crossed Ritsuka's mind, but there was a small problem, which led to this.

The man was difficult to deal with. What counterbalanced his talent was that personality of him: pessimistic, and not exactly fond of other people. Especially people like Ritsuka. Especially when they acted this persistent. But the redhead, despite the many refusals from the nordic writer, didn't give up. She still had something up her sleeve.

"If it comes to this, then I'll use a Command Spell on you!  
\- Are you serious now!?"

Andersen's retort was louder than any other one.

"Shouldn't we do something about this? This is getting out of control…"

Once again, the Shinsengumi samurai reacted. And this time again, everyone else table remained silent, and acted as a spectator to the blue-haired Servant's demise.  
Little did they know is that, in the corridor, someone was rushing to them. With a book in his hand, his black mantle flowing behind him: the man scratched his beard, before making his spectacular entrance — saving his fellow comrade in the process.

"'The course of true love never did run smooth'! Master, I've heard everything! Allow me to participate!"

Act One, Scene 3: Shakespeare enters...


	3. Chapter 2 : Shakespeare

Heeey ! Okay, I took way too long to write this one. Sorry about that.

I don't have any excuses for this, except that I had no idea how to write it — Shakespeare's personality and speech is hard for me (English is not my native language) so I ended up giving up the "authenticity" of his narration. That, and I had other stuff to do aside from this. (Like Kakegurui fanfics for a friend, for example. Will I post it here? Decisions, decisions.)

Anyway, we're half-way there ! It's Shakespeare's turn to add more to the KOHA-ACE duo. Will he do a good job? Well...

 **···················**

Was it to help his fellow writer? Or was it purely out of boredom? Whatever the reason was, it did not matter; as Shakespeare joyfully expressed his will to go along with his Master's goofy ideas. Thankfully for Andersen, Shakespeare's arrival freed him. Seeing this as an opportunity to flee, Andersen escaped her grasp: making his way towards the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Ritsuka focused her attention on the playwright, her eyes sparkling.

"Really!?"

Puffing out his chest, proud of the impression he left on everyone in the room, Shakespeare spoke:

"Why, yes! You see, the young Babylonian king and I came across each other in the corridor. He piqued my curiosity, as he seemed in an awfully good mood. When I asked him about it, he explained everything that happened, and told me to come over here.

\- That's perfect! Did he give you all the details?

\- Sadly, he did not. However, he said that it would be far more interesting to hear it from you, Master!

\- Great! Well, you see…"

Both the redhead and her Caster Servant enjoyed their conversation: as Gudako explained her thoughts, Shakespeare nodded.

"They really get along well.

\- You mean _too well_."

Andersen scoffed. He clearly did not approve of the situation.

"Well, at least you're free," Okita spoke out. "Isn't it good enough?

\- Hah, as if! I sure am safe now, but that doesn't mean we will get out of it soon. What did you guys even do for her to be that way?

\- We didn't do anything!"

Both Japanese girls cried out, startling the poor Mashu as she drank her tea. She didn't expect both of them to be in unison; but, then again, they were on the same boat. Andersen sneered at them: whatever the reason they had to follow Gudako, from his perspective, they didn't try hard enough to fend her off.

"Anyway," started the samurai, "what are we going to do about them?

\- What do you mean?" Mashu asked.

"- We all know our Master's quirks, but… What happens if Shakespeare's own add to them?

\- It's obvious." Nobbu spoke up as she put down her teacup. " _It gets worse._

\- That's what I thought!"

At the same time Okita forced a laugh, Shakespeare wholeheartedly expressed his joy. They didn't take as much time as Nobbu and Okita did earlier: after all, Shakespeare was interested. Just as Nobbu said, the fusional relationship between the playwright and Fujimaru signed their death sentences.

"Your explanation filled me with inspiration, Master! Actually, I already have an idea that would suit them both!

\- Hurray!"

Turning around, Shakespeare faces the rest of the group in a theatrical manner. As he closed in, Okita prepared for the worst. Nobbu, on the other hand, looked like she was about to sigh—whatever the bearded man came up with was bad news. The only ounce of positivity on this table came from Mashu; the problem being that she went to make a cup of coffee for the small, yet mature Servant.

And so, everyone left was either sleeping peacefully on the table, or preparing themselves for what's to come.

"And so!"

Shakespeare sat at the end of the table, attracting everyone's attention for the nth time.

"Ah, but first—miss Mashu, could you pour me a cup as well, please? With a drop of milk.

\- Oh— yes, sure! Right away!

\- Thank you. Now, where was I?"

Making himself comfortable on his seat, Shakespeare put down the book he always holds. Clearing his throat, his eyes lightened up as soon as he remembered the idea that crossed his mind. That simple digression was enough to make Andersen click his tongue. However, Gudako reacted in a completely opposite way: she smiled from one ear to another. It was obvious that she couldn't wait anymore, as she pranced by his side.

"So, so, so!" the Chaldean girl insisted. "What were you thinking?

-You don't waste time, do you! What I was thinking about is…"

 _On a battlefield, Souji was at her wits' end. Her strength as a Servant was to be feared, but it was not enough when faced against dozens—no, hundreds of Saber-class enemies. Her breath was ragged, and her body was covered in wounds. The end was near—hope was lost. That is, until—_

 _Until?_

"Master.

\- Yes?

\- Please, allow me to finish before asking any questions," asked Shakespeare with a smile. "Or else, it would ruin the suspense!

\- Ah, sorry!"

 _As I was saying: hope was lost, that is, until Nobunaga appeared. Slashing away the enemies closing in to her, while firing her bullets at the ones getting further; truly, hell rose on earth, as she made her way towards her ally._

"Huh, that's actually pretty decent for now," commented Nobbu, looking smug. "Heard that, Okita? I'm the stronger one, I told you.

\- That's just because you have a class advantage! Just wait until Lancer enemies come and beat you up!

\- Sshh, both of you!"

 _Now, now, Master. So, Nobunaga, as she tried to rescue Souji, defeated everyone standing in her way. It was an easy feat for her, considering her advantage both in skills and Servant class; however, the problem was the time she needed to get to the samurai. Would she be there on time? Or will Souji succumb and turn to gold dust, before they even have a chance to stand side by side?_

 _Desperate to save her partner, Nobunaga activated her Noble Phantasm. If she didn't have enough time, then she would make it—and with that, three lines of matchlock guns appeared around her, ready to fire their deadly—_

"Thank you very much, miss Kyrielite," Shakespeare stopped, right in the middle of his sentence. "Did you add milk as I asked?

\- Yes; I brought sugar as well. Do you want some, mister Andersen?

\- Okay, enough!" Andersen shouted, restraining himself from hitting the table with his own cup. "Stop interrupting mid-speech, this is getting on my nerves!"

 _Right, right, sorry. I'll finish soon._

 _Nobunaga threatened the enemy with her full-scale Noble Phantasm. But, as she ended the incantation and released its True Name, she screamed her friend's name._

 _"OKITA !"_

 _The moment after, a wall of bullets covered the enemies' bodies, disappearing as soon as they were defeated. From the sky, Nobunaga observed the consequences of her power; a deserted field between them. The way was clear: now that all obstacles were defeated, Nobunaga let herself fall back down, and ran to Souji's side. She had to act fast—to save the blonde woman from the rest of the threat, but also to bring her to a healer._

 _"Nobbu…"_

 _With her voice cracking at the end, Souji's hand reached towards Nobunaga. She wanted to run towards her friend, but luck wasn't on her side. An enemy approached, and stabbed her in the back. Her eyes, legs, and arms were failing her. She tripped, fell—her body couldn't hold on any longer, as her sword fell by her side. Nobunaga could only watch desperately; the closer she got, the more she witnessed Souji's final moments._

 _Seeing the Saber falling down was the trigger to Nobunaga's wrath: once again, the Demon King activated her Noble Phantasm, and released it: with even more strength. This time, she aimed at the enemy troops standing behind Souji— and this time, all threats were gone._

 _Her magical supplies were low, but enough to keep her physical body. It was also enough for her to finally hold Souji in her arms, as soon as she was within an arm's reach._

 _"Okita!"_

 _Nobunaga screamed her friend name, getting herself covered in her blood. But that didn't matter. Souji's eyes were half closed, and she wasn't sure about whether or not the captain heard her._

 _"Okita, answer me! Wake up, come on!_

 _\- No… bbu…"_

 _The only answer the blonde could muster up was her friend's._

 _"Hey, don't leave me hanging! Don't fall asleep! You can't just—"_

 _Golden particles started to come out of Souji's body— more precisely, her body was falling apart. If it kept up, her Spirit would go back to the Throne, never to be retrieved again._

 _"Are you kidding me? Are you seriously doing this to me, now?"_

 _Nobunaga couldn't help but get angry, and frustrated at the situation. She was so close to saving her—so close! For her to die there, meant one thing to the Japanese unifier._

 _"Okita, you can't just do that to me! You can't! If you do that, then I— I—"_

 _The words couldn't come out of her mouth. Only tears were able to express the loneliness she felt. If Souji died, then that would mean one thing._

 _"If you die, then what reason do I have to stay here?!"_

 _Nobunaga screamed, letting the words fall on deaf ears. She hugged the samurai's body against her; for the first time, she expressed her honest feelings for her sidekick. All the bickering, all the insults; they were a way to express her affection, but weren't as true as those words._

 _But that was enough. That was enough for the samurai, that heard it all. Little by little, the samurai's body turned to nothing, as if she never existed; just like the faint smile on her face, that Nobunaga never even noticed…_

 _And that is the end of my story._

Shakespeare sighed, as soon as he finished. Even if he tried to drink from his coffee now and then, his throat was getting slightly sore from all the talking. He was an ordinary man, after all; even something as mundane as talking for too long tired him.

But the soreness in his throat was a fine sacrifice for what he has done. As long as his story was in any way helpful to the young Master…

"... THAT WAS CRAP!"

Three voices rose to show their dissatisfaction with his idea. One was that of a man— the other two were female; though one of them had their mouth filled with dango, freshly brought to the table by the one and only Demi-Servant.

"I mea', 'hy thou I—" Okita swallowed her dango, before she resumed her complaint. "Why do I die?! Can't I, I don't know, be healed or something!? What about my ability to evade!?

\- Well, that is because we need a dramatic effect…

\- What dramatic effect!?" the Archer soon followed. "Why would I do that, and why are we all alone against hundred of enemies!? Are we that dumb to just go and die!? And what do you mean, I release my Noble Phantasm twice in a row!? If I were able to do that, then I wouldn't be stuck with a Strategy skill!

\- Oh, you're right. We should correct that with something else, like—

\- That was BAD. Need I say more?"

Andersen last commentary closed the conversation, right away. There were too many problems with Shakespeare's idea—sure, it was a first draft, but there were all kinds of wrong in there. The most obvious one was… pretty much all of them.

But Shakespeare didn't lose hope—there was still something in there that could be of use. With that thought, he turns around towards his Master.

"What do _you_ think, Master? Is there anything you want to say?"

Ritsuka hummed...


End file.
